


I don't know who I am when you're sleeping with him

by calumbear



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumbear/pseuds/calumbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Ashton drunkenly fool around one night. Luke gets possessive and smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know who I am when you're sleeping with him

Luke’s in bed on Saturday morning, he’s slept in and can’t bring himself to get up, wasting the day in bed sounds perfect to him. Calum went out with Ashton last night, he has a fake ID that he can actually get away with, and so Luke isn’t expecting to hear from his best friend until that evening. Cal always drinks enough to drown an elephant, so there’s no doubt about whether he’ll be hung over or not. Therefore, he’s a little surprised when his phone flashes with “text from: c-dizzle,” he would have put money on Calum throwing up evidence from the night before at this time.

“Luke, I did something and I need to talk to you.” It reads. Oh god, Luke thinks. Lots of scenarios come to mind, he’s just hoping Calum isn’t in jail at this point.

”What’ve you done? Come over.” Luke replies.

“I won’t be able to look you in the eyes.” So it must be something pretty bad, Luke thinks.

“Why?!” Luke doesn’t know whether to be worried or frustrated with Calum, they normally tell each other everything no matter how embarrassing it may be. Luke had told Calum straight away when he’d accidentally said somebody else’s name when Abbie was sucking him off at a party last year.

“I’m just gonna say it. Me and Ash, we were really drunk and stuff happened.” When Luke reads his text from Calum, it feels like he’s been kicked in the stomach. He doesn’t even know why, but the thought of Calum doing anything with another boy makes his skin crawl.

“What did you do? :/” He’s not even going to try to hide that he’s not okay with this. He can’t have two members of his band fucking.

“He jerked me off, I was so drunk and we were just horny.” Luke knows Calum needs to talk to his best friend about this, but Luke just sees red. He’s so fucking mad.

“What the actual fuck, Calum. Ill text you back later.” He sends.

Fuck Calum, seriously, fuck Calum. Luke’s stomach hurts and he wants to cry. He hates Ash and Calum for doing this; it would have been so different if he’d gone out with them last night. He gets out of bed and ready to go to the gym, he just needs to forget that this fucking happened. His flashing phone is thrown into his gym bag.

———

“I didn’t mean to :(“

“Luke, don’t be a dick. I want to talk to my best friend about it, I’m freaking out.”

“Seriously man, I don’t get why you’re so mad.”

“If you think this has ruined the band then I’m so sorry.”

“You can find another bass player man, bass is easy. Ash has talent, don’t kick him out.”

“I’m serious man, can you just call me?”

“Luke, fuck you. I hate you right now man, I hate you because you’re being a dick and you’re the only person I want to talk to right now.”

“Man, I’m coming over. You best let me in.”

“I don’t know where you are, but you’re mum let me in. Come home.”

“Luke man, come home.”

“Fucking come home.”

Luke checks his texts a few hours later, when he’s feeling better. It only took a 5 mile jog and endless hits of a punch bag to make himself relax. He didn’t mean to ignore Calum, if anything he feels terrible for not being there for him. If the roles were reversed, he knows Calum would have been there for him. The worst part is the Calum thinks Luke’s mad enough to throw him out of the band, like that would ever happen. Fretting, he makes his way home to see if his best friend is okay.

——-

The sight of Calum, red cheeks, puffy eyes and sound asleep in Luke’s bed makes his heart melt. It’s actually adorable and Luke would take a picture if it wasn’t obvious that his best friend had been crying. Luke feels guilty as hell.

He slides under the duvet with Calum, hoping he doesn’t smell too badly of his workout, and nudges his best friend awake.

“Luke,” Calum whimpers when he opens his eyes. “I’m sorry, man.”

“What are you sorry for, you bell end?” Luke smiles, he rubs Calum’s arm gently, trying to show him that he isn’t mad anymore.

“I’m sorry about me and Ashton.” Calum can’t look at him in the eyes. Luke clenches his jaw with jealousy. It took him all morning to realise that he was really fucking jealous of Ashton, that he got to see Calum all vulnerable and pleading to cum.

“Why are you sorry about it?” Luke asks, is he sorry because he thinks it’ll fuck up the band or is he sorry because he wanted it to be Luke?

“I always thought it would be you.” Calum whispers. “I always thought that when, if, I fooled around with a guy it would be you.”

“I was mad this morning, I was so mad because I wanted it to be me.” Luke nuzzles his head into Calum’s neck, trying to apologise for acting like a fucking dick earlier. Calum’s hand strokes the back of his head and Luke loves this, he loves lying in bed and cuddling with his boy.

“I regret it so much, I wish it was you.” Calum sniffles, kissing Luke’s temple.

“Baby, don’t worry. It will be me; you’ll be sober with me though.” Luke says, he doesn’t want Calum to be upset. He wants to make his best friend smile and giggle and moan. “I’ll make you cum so hard you forget all about him.”

Calum’s breath hitches and he moves further into Luke, there is no room between them now. They’re both hot and sweaty and Calum smells like a brewery, but Luke doesn’t care. Luke leans in and kisses Calum, softly at first because this is something new for them. It doesn’t take long for it to heat up though, and soon enough Luke has Calum’s ass in both of his hands and he’s pulling Calum further into him to create prefect friction between them.

“Fuck, Lukey.” Calum whispers in his ear, Luke can tell that Calum wants to be louder but he’s playing it down so that Liz doesn’t hear them. Luke reaches between them and pulls down Calum’s sweatpants to reveal his best friend; it doesn’t surprise him that Calum is commando. Calum’s dick is perfect, long and wide, Luke’s mouth is watering for it. He wraps his hand around Calum and starts to jerk him off, just like he jerked himself last night. Calum sighs and reaches into Luke’s shorts to do the same, Luke’s hips stutter and he moans into Calum’s mouth because fuck, he’s so turned on right now. They’re shamelessly jerking each other off and making out messily, moaning and sighing each other’s names.

“I was so fucking jealous.” Luke moans out. “I wanted you all to myself.”

“Always been yours, always yours.” Calum’s eyelids are fluttering and he’s taking gasps of air. Finally having each other is too much for the both of them and it’s not long before they’re close.

Luke’s hand is slick with Calum’s precum and he knows that he’s leaking all over Calum’s fist too.

“I want to cum all over your fucking abs Cal, let me come over those v-lines baby, I wanna mark you. Want you to be mine. Only mine.” Luke’s not even embarrassed about the words leaving his mouth, his brain is so clouded by desire and Calum, Calum, Calum. Calum is his now, only his.

“God, fuck, yeah. Yeah, do it, do it, I’m so close.” Calum moans out, rolling onto his back so Luke can climb on top of him. Luke takes his dick in his own hand and it takes one, two, three steady jerks and he’s shooting all over Calum’s navel.

“Oh fuck, yes. You’re mine. Say it, say you’re mine.” Luke moans out.

“I’m yours, I’m yours. Fuck yes, I’m so close Luke.” Calum is whining with need and he looks so close to blowing his load all over his own stomach. It’s such a pretty picture, Luke thinks.

“You’re mine, aren’t you?” Luke says as he leans down to lick a stripe from the base to the head of Calum’s dick.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Luke.” Calum groans out as he cums. Luke watches his face screw up and his mouth fall open and he knows that Calum’s cum face will be the thing he brings himself off to for months.

———

He wakes up with Calum’s head on his chest, Calum is snoring loudly and Luke’s never been this happy.


End file.
